


Neo Ronoake

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, horror halloween special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week One of the Scarefest Challenge : "Fog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neo Ronoake

October 1st, 2014

(Rooster Teeth Journal)

Subject:  HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN FUCKERS!

I fucking love Halloween. There’s just something about scaring the shit out of people (Read: GAVIN) that brings a smile to my face. God, I’ve go so much planned! By the end of the month, the whole company is going to hate my asshole!

Let the scarefest begin!  The guys will never know what hit them!

  
-Michael Jones

  
+++++

  
October 2nd, 2014

(Rooster Teeth Journal)

Weird Weather…

There’s a weird fog covering the town. I mean, it’s not a big fucking deal since it’s so light, but I wake up in the morning and walk to work in a damn cloud. Then there’s this fucking chill that goes STRAIGHT to my dick, making it shrivel up inside my fucking body.  
Texas isn’t supposed to be cold! Fucking fuck shit weather.  
Anyway, Michael is being a douchebag at work (if any of you have seen the latest Vines he posted), scaring everyone to death.   
Not that I have time to worry about that. Three of our videos got deleted on YouTube last night for some weird reason. I apologized to everyone on twitter (I thought it was a bug), but then it was like nobody even remembered us posting them.  
IT WAS HOT HOOF! How the fuck do people forget us betting on sheep fighting to the death?!  
The Internet, like the weather, is a weird ass place…

  
-Ray Narvaez JR

  
++++++  
October 3rd, 2014

(Rooster Teeth Journal)

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

Being the head of Achievement Hunter, I can safely say that YouTube and our servers suck MOLDY FUCKING COCK.  
So yesterday we lost three videos that just up and vanished out of fucking NOWHERE. We re-uploaded them, no problem, but we lost all our views and comments and shit. Not to mention it was LONG AS DICKS to get them re-uploaded.   
Then it happens again today! We lose about TEN videos this time! Both on Youtube AND the RT site! I’m seriously going to be calling someone and chewing their ass out.  
Not to mention that the weather is fucking CREEPY AS FUCK. There’s this fog that never goes away. Not a big deal, and it’s not like it’s causing any traffic accidents, but it’s cold as dicks and I fucking hate it.  
Oh, and has anyone heard why Big Mike’s closed? I went to get a burger there the other day, and it’s just… Holy fuck, it’s just abandoned! Did they move? Lemme know.

-Geoff Ramsey  
+++++

October 4th, 2014

(Internal E-Mail)

?

Hey guys… Has anybody seen Blaine lately? He went to the gym like a day ago, and I haven’t seem him since. I got a text saying that he’d meet me for drinks that night, but never heard back. Then he’s not even in today. We called his house, but his phone was disconnected.  
I’d go check to see if he’s sick, but the damn fog has gotten worse. I don’t even like to WALK in it, let alone drive in it.

  
-Miles Luna

  
+++++

  
October 5th, 2014

(Roster Teeth Journal)

A Call To Arms

I’m hoping the RT Community can help us out. Blaine Gibson, former intern and now full-time staffer, has gone missing. He was last scene at Rico’s Gym on October 3rd. Since then, he’s vanished off the face of the earth. Blaine’s apartment is empty, as if he’d moved out. His twitter, facebook, and RT account have all vanished as well. (I’ve confirmed with our technical team that WE did not delete his RT account). He has no internet footprint, and this is very concerning.  
If any of you see or hear from him, please let us know. All we want to know is that Blaine is safe. If he’s chosen to leave Rooster Teeth, that’s fine. His friends just want to make sure that he is okay.  
Thanks,

  
Burnie Burns

+++++

  
October 6th, 2014

(Internal E-mail)

Is Austin Broke?

Hey guys, quick question… Did the City of Austin just go under or some shit? Downtown is just GONE. Gamestop, Wal-Mart, Carl Jr.’s, and like ALL the restaraunts are just empty now. Not just “empty empty” either, I mean, it’s like they never existed! How the fuck am I supposed to eat around here?!

Also, can someone explain to me why cell service has just all of a sudden started to suck ass? I can’t even call home, let alone get a decent 4G connection.

Oh, and any word on Blake? Or was it Blaze? Whoever the fuck went missing. Were they like some important community member or something? A little confused on that one.

-Ray Narvaez Jr.

++++++

October 7th, 2014

(Internal E-Mail)

Weirdness

So like… Did somebody fuck with my calendar? It says “Voice Acting Test Run for Season 3” today at 3 PM. Barbara, Arryn, and Kara were coming too?   
Did I agree to voice act on RVB? Considering I already have a character on that show, wouldn’t be a little confusing?  
Also, RVB is not on Season 3, so it makes even LITTLER sense.  
Michael keeps swearing to me that he can remember something about a show we voice acted together on. Where he was a monkey?  
No beer for Michael tonight, that’s for sure.  
Let me know.   
Thanks,

Lindsay

  
+++++

October 8th, 2014

(Internal E-Mail)

Ryan?

Hey guys, has anyone been able to get a hold of Ryan? It’s been like 3 days since he’d been into work. I tried to call his house (it’s a long ass drive, so maybe something came up?), but the phone was always dead.   
What’s weird is that I can call anyone in Austin without a problem. But getting a hold of Ryan (or anyone that lives outside of Austin), is basically impossible. I can’t even call my mom or dad.   
By the way, if the fog gets any worse, I’m going to be working from home. There is no way that I’m getting out in that shit again. I nearly hit a tree today!

-Kdin

  
+++++

October 9th, 2014

(Rooster Teeth Journal)

Something is VERY Wrong

Fans,

Something funky is going on in Austin. We’ve got this WEIRD AS FUCK fog that keeps rolling in worse and worse every day, and businesses are just vanishing one by one. I can’t call my mum and dad in England, and Dan won’t reply to my texts.  
Our videos keep getting deleted on youtube, and we’ve lost our archive copies. TV and Satellite are down, so the interwebz is the only place I think I can go to at this point.  
Is anyone else having these weird issues?  
Let me know,  
Gavin

  
(This Journal Has Failed to Post)

+++++

October 10th, 2014  
  


(iNTERNAL E-MaIL)

…

HEY guYS. I’m NOtFEelinG WEll toDay. GoInD TO STAi hom 2dAy.

SlEEpiez..  
-MaTT

+++++

October 11th, 2014

I woke up today next to a strange man that I had never met before. He had curly red hair, freckles, and a cute butt. STILL THOUGH, THIS ASSHOLE HAD THE GALL TO BREAK INTO MY APARTMENT AND SLEEP NAKED NEXT TO ME!  
God DAMN, I was pissed. So I threw his naked ass out on the street. He kept SCREAMING something about me being his wife!  
HA. Like I’d ever marry a raging creep like that.  
…  
By the way, Barb… Um… Embarrassing question, but… Do you know why there’s so much “guy” stuff here? There’s like boxers, underwear, and a lot of gaming T-shirts that don’t belong to me.   
If this is a prank, its not very funny!

-Lindsay

+++++

October 12th, 2014

(Handwritten Page)

Is it just me, or does walking through the fog make everyone else sleepy as hell? I walked to work today, saw some homeless (and VERY naked) red-headed guy with freckles, and came into the office. I sat down to the station, booted up my Xbox and suddenly wanted to take a very long nap.   
Not like anyone would notice! It’s just me and Gavin in the Achievement Hunter office. I wish they’d hire more people. We record as hard as we can, but there’s only two of us, and they expect us to upload a video EVERY DAY.  
Pfft. Not like the internet works anyway. Something about bad wiring. Gus is working on fixing it.  
So I think in the meantime, I’m going to be taking that nap now.  
…  
Huh… There’s some blonde kid sleeping in the office. He’s got a huge nose and is wearing some sort of blue shirt with a british V on the front.   
We need better security around here.

-Ray Narvaez Jr.

  
+++++

October 13th, 2014

Burnie,

It’s Kara. Listen… I’m just exhausted right now, and I feel like I’ve got one hell of a hangover. I need a day off, if that’s okay.

Besides, the fog is so thick outside that I don’t think I could make it to work anyway.

Oh, and… Um…

Lock your doors. All my furniture is gone, and my house is empty. Ithink… i tKnk SomeONe Stool THEM aL3. 

-ADfkj324#$#$323

+++++

October 14th, 2014

They’re gone.

My kids. My girlfrend.

I’m gone.

I don’t even know who I am.

I feel the life vanishing out of me.

I’m half a body now.

My bottom torso is gone.

Whoops, there goes my left ear.

Now I’m deaf.

I can’t see.

Air is thick.

Body hurts.

Lov

e

u

gu

yz  
.  
.  
.  
.  
i  
am  
no  
th  
i  
n  
g  
n  
o  
w  
..  
.  
.  
The world is empty, and so are you.

+++++

October 15th, 2o14

(scribbled note)

Mr. Phone, what am I?  
Where am I?  
Who am I?  
Mr. Phone, the colors are gone. All is white and darkness.   
There were beautiful things, I know it. Red like roses, white like snow, black as darkness and gold as fire. They are gone to me now.   
The white and darkness are gone now.  
All is grey.  
Mr. Phone, I know there was color. I know there were smiles.  
Mr. Phone,   
where  
have  
they   
gone?  
There was a Micool.   
A Vav.  
An X-Ray.  
I sit here in my chair.   
I cannot see the colors, Mr. Phone. I cannot see the light.  
The voices  
are  
gone  
now. Her voice is  
gon  
e  
now.  
His songs  
are  
now  
go  
n  
ee  
too.  
Mr. Phone, where are they?  
Where are my colors?  
Where are my voices?  
Where are my songs?  
.  
.  
The  
fog  
is  
Here noW.  
INsied Mr. Pohone.  
Where are my…  
where are my…  
w3hre3 ar3 m9

+++++

October 16th, 2014

I remember him.   
I won’t forget him.  
I will never forget him!  
The man with the big red beard.   
He was my love.  
He smiled and made me smile.  
I won’t forget him, that man with the beard.  
We held hands and said I do.  
We danced that night, and it was so lovely.  
We had a dog.  
I won’t forget him, that…  
..  
That man.  
He le  
ft  
me  
in  
our  
empty  
house.  
He  
went  
into  
the  
fog.  
"I’ll be back" he promised.  
he  
did  
not  
keep  
his  
promise.  
I will not forget that.  
I will not forget you.  
You, that…  
..  
.  
That man.  
That man with the.  
.  
.  
.  
He  
h  
a  
d  
Something.  
Something I loved.  
whAt WaZ it?  
Mybe teh fog will   
t  
e  
ll  
m3.

+++++

October 17th, 2014

I’m scared.  
Everything is gone.   
My world is GONE!   
MY FRIENDS DON’T REMEMBER ME!   
MY WIFE THINKS THAT I’M A STRANGER!  
I…  
I can’t find anyone!   
I’m searching in the fog, wearing what I could find! I think it was Ray’s jacket and Gavin’s jeans. I found them at the office. It was all that was left of Achievement Hunter.  
What happened?!   
I… I’ve got to find someone. We’ve got to get out of here!   
I tried finding Lindsay, but… She’s not at home.  
I fear for the worst.  
-Michael Jones.

+++++

October 18th, 2014

WELCOME TO AUSTIN.  
ISN’T IT WONDERFUL? :)  
IT’S WONDERFUL ISN’T IT!   
SO MUCH QUIET NOW! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA.  
NOBODY TO BOTHER US NOW! WE CAN HAVE ANYTHING WE WANT! I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!   
THE GOLD IS MINE! ALL MINE!  
THE FOG IS THICK ENOUGH TO HIDE MY SINS!  
I CAN DO WHATEVER!  
I CAN SHOUT WHATEVER!  
NOBODY CAN HEAR ME, BECAUSE THERE IS NOBODY!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA.  
I EMBRACE THE FOG. THE FOG IS ME! THE FOG IS NOBODY!   
I AM NOBODY!   
I AM NOBODY!  
I WILL SLEEP TONIGHT AND BE NOBODY!  
IT WILL BE GRAND!  
NOTHING WILL BE IN MY BRAIN ANYMORE!  
NOTHINGNESS!  
NOTHING BUT THE FOG!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA.  
THAT WAS A JOKE, DID YOU FIND IT AMUSING? BEACUSE I DID. IT WAS VERY FUNNY.  
goddammit, why did you not laugh? :(  
was my joke not funny?  
i thought it was funny.  
god… god i am nobody.  
it’s awful to be nobody.  
the fog is awful.  
i’m so alone now.  
the darkness is coming.  
the pit in my stomach.  
i’ve collapsed to the floor now. i’m huddled next to a dog. the dog has black hair and is a small dog.  
i will name him god.  
god… why am i nothing?   
why have you made us all nothing?  
it is cruel to be nothing.  
.  
.  
.  
the dog is not a dog. the dog is not god. the god is a rat.  
my eyes hurt now.  
i am going to close them.  
goodbye rat.  
goodbye everyone.  
i  
t  
is  
be3t  
er  
theese  
wA.

+++++

October 19th, 2014

I tried to find that naked man with the red hair again.   
I wish I hadn’t thrown him out. He knew who I was. He probably knew where I worked.  
I… Don’t know anything.   
Why don’t I know anything?  
I have left my house.   
The fog is cold, but I am wearing a jacket.   
Maybe I will find the naked man with the red hair.  
Maybe he is at Arby’s.  
That is where I shall go.  
-??

+++++

October 20th, 2014

Did I have a daughter?  
Did I have a wife?  
I thought I had a son.   
My son was stupid.  
I think.  
I am holding something.   
A wooden sculpture.  
It looks like an owl. There is a heart on its chest.  
I have chosen to throw the owl into the fog.  
The owl has made a wet sound.  
I believe I have thrown the owl into water.  
I must investigate.  
…  
I have investigated.  
The owl is floating in a lake.  
I think we all floated in a lake once.  
My wife, my daughter, and my son.  
We were in boats.   
My son and daughter held hands.  
I am now smiling.  
I am now crying.  
I do not know why I am smiling or crying.  
I am going to swim with the owl.  
Maybe I will remember to swim.  
Maybe I will not remember to swim.  
What does it matter?  
I am nothing.   
there  
is  
nothing  
left  
for  
me  
here.  
The fog is dancing on the water.  
I will swim now.  
+++++  
October 21st, 2014  
I was someone once.  
People liked me.  
What did they like me for?  
I don’t remember.  
I was… I was a cool guy with blue hair and goggles.  
But my hair is blonde, and I do not wear goggles.  
So this cannot be me.  
I’m sitting in a room. The walls are empty.   
There used to be things on those walls. I remember them. They were colors. They were people, people who were colors. We made them.  
Who is we?  
I… I do not remember the “we”. I only remember the “me”.  
The “we” smiled.  
"We" smiled a lot.  
I’m crying now.  
My paper is getting smudged with tears.  
I… I think I can see them.  
Monty.  
Miles.  
…  
We made colors together. Colors that I now cannot see.   
All is the fog. The clouds have taken the colors from me, and now they have come to take me from me.  
Please remember the colors.  
They were precious to “we”.  
…  
I guess it’s time to say goodbye.   
Goodbye “we”.  
Goodbye “me”.

+++++

October 22nd, 2014

I have not found the naked man with the curly red hair.   
He is not at the Arby’s. Arby’s was not at the Arby’s.   
I have decided that the naked man with the red curly hair was telling the truth.  
Though there is not a ring on my finger.   
There is not a memory in my head of saying “I do”.  
I do not know this naked man with the curley red hair.  
But I believe that he does know me.  
Naked man with the curly red hair, if you read this, please go to my home.  
I will be waiting there for you.  
I hope that you know who I am.

+++++

October 23rd, 2014

Do you know who I am?  
I am tall.  
I have muscles.  
I remember covering my junk with a brown box.  
I went to the gym one night.   
One by one, the people vanished.   
The fog came through the doors and wrapped around them like vines. Their eyes went blank, and they dissolved into nothing. Vanished as though they were clouds themselves.  
My leg was wrapped with the fog. I ran away, into the streets.  
Though nobody knew me.   
I ran to my friends and shook them. None saw me. It was as if I was a ghost.  
Now I cannot see anyone anymore. The streets I knew are gone. Stores, gone. Schools, gone. Children & pets? Gone. All that’s left is the fog.  
The fog is cold.   
I feel the fog wrapping around my leg again.  
Should I let it win?

+++++

October 24th, 2014

Her name is Lindsay.  
I CANNOT forget that. My wife’s name is LINDSAY. She loves cats, beating up assholes, and working together.  
I don’t remember my name.  
I don’t remember where I am.  
I remember Lindsay though.  
I love her.  
I cant forget her.  
I found her note at the Arby’s.   
I’m going home. Even if I can’t see home, I’ll make it there!  
I won’t forget Lindsay.  
I’ll never forget Lindsay.  
I don’t care if I forget everything. If I can remember her hair, face and smile? That’s all I need.

+++++

October 25th, 2014

Where’s my B?  
I came to find him. I snuck past the barricades that the UN put up, and beat up a haz mat guy that tried to stop me. After the website disappeared, and everyone started forgetting about them, I couldn’t handle that and I had to do something.  
Can’t find a bloody thing in here. The fog is as thick as they said it was. It’s like moving in jello, and there is zero visibility.   
I managed to make my way to Rooster Teeth.   
The building is GONE.  
I went inside. I wish I hadn’t.  
The awards they’d won over the years were melted on the walls, dribbling blood onto the floor. There were white outlines of human bodies, like a crime scene. Some were huddled for warmth. Others were scratching as the doors, trying to get out.  
Then I saw it.  
It was in the achievement hunter office. A teacup, weeks old. It was beside the outline of a lanky youth. A familiar green necklace hung off the table, swaying back and forth.  
I ran out of the building.   
I ran through the fog, back where I had come from.   
I had to tell the world.   
Tell them what was happening.  
I couldn’t let them forget.

+++++

October 26th, 2014

I found someone’s body today. It wasn’t Lindsay, sad enough. It was a man with dark brown hair and a bit of facial hair. He was in an army uniform and was clutching a green necklace. The stranger had been crying. His face was red,   
The man was sleeping. I couldn’t wake him, no matter how hard I tried.  
I felt bad for the man. I took off my jacket and laid it over him. He looked so cold, so sad. Like he’d lost a best friend.   
I’m almost home.   
I can feel her. It’s like a warm second heartbeat. Like a string leading me to her.  
I should be there within a few days.   
Her name is Lindsay.  
I won’t forget that.

+++++

October 27th, 2014

I didn’t let the fog take me. It wrapped around my leg again, but I refused to let it win.  
Glad I did.   
I ran into Dan. He was struggling to breath through the fog. I tried to go to him, but he passed through me. Dan walked about a mile before he passed out. He slammed into the floor, clutching Gavin’s old necklace. Crying for a bit, the man kept repeating “can’t forget, can’t forget”.   
He didn’t last long. Like most of the people I’ saw vanish, he just sort of… Drifted off.   
Michael came by after that.  
He covered Dan in a coat, and went on his way. Michael was struggling too. He’s not going to last much longer. Hell, he looked worse than Dan.  
…  
The fog is wrapping around Dan.   
Dan is melting.  
The fog is wrapping around me again.  
…  
The fog is going to win.  
I just don’t have the heart to watch this anymore.

+++++

October 28th, 2014

Waht am I?  
I  
J8  
do034  
23l4k anymore.  
2shwer is mai naked m32n with the r3d hair?  
H3 k8n3 m3.  
I  
m   
s  
o  
c  
o  
l  
d  
.  
I  
can’  
t  
f33l  
m3y  
leg.

+++++

October 29th, 2014

I’m sleeping in an abandoned building today. I’m close to Lindsay, but I’m so damn tired… I won’t give in, but I’ve got to rest.  
There was something in the building.   
A book.  
I read that book tonight.  
It was called “Roanoke”.   
There was a colony of people that vanished without any real trace. The book says that the disappearance happened due to “The Fog”.   
Actually, the book was more or less a diary collection. The way it read, it was like the last month of the colonists’ life. There were letters, notes and other physical writings, but most of it felt like thoughts. People slowly losing their mind and giving into the fog.  The “mental” parts were all written in this same scrawled  handwriting.  Like an evil librarian.  
There was something disturbing about the end of the book.  
A last word. Like from an author, and not a colonist.  
I’ll write it here.  
"You are nothing. You will forget. You will vanish. If you are reading this, you are the only one who will remember the plight of these nobodies. Soon your own story will be told to another. When they read your words, they too will know nothingness."

+++++

October 30th, 2014

I’ve been reading that book some more as I get closer to home.   
I’m starting to remember everything.  
I remember everyone.  
We were Rooster Teeth. We were the people of Austin.   
We mattered. We had love. We had meaning. We weren’t nobodies.  
I’m not giving up.  
I won’t forget. I’ll remember for all of us and find a way to get everything back to normal. We don’t be like Roanoke. We won’t be forgotten.  
I see the house. There’s a light on in the apartment that’s ours.   
It’s almost midnight.  
I’m going to see my wife.   
We’re going to make it through this, I know it.   
I’m going to see my wife, and we’re going to be together again.

+++++

October 31st, 2014

…  
Lindsay is gone. We had a few hours of loving peace together until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
My wedding ring has vanished.   
I woke up alone in the apartment this morning. All of our furniture, games, and photos are gone. It’s just white walls and plain carpeting. As if nobody has lived here in years.  
All that is left is this pad and paper that I’m writing on, and the book I’d been reading.  
I found a cell phone.  
I called my mom. I asked her to come get me, crying hysterically. I didn’t know what else to do. I thought all of this was just one big-ass prank to get back at me for scaring people in the office.   
It’s not.   
The phone line went through.  
My mom said she didn’t have a son. She said that she never even had a child. I told her I was in Austin, Texas. I begged her to call for help.  
She said there wasn’t such a thing as Austin, Texas. That it had vanished years ago, but it didn’t matter. “Nobody important lived there anyway, it was just a big desert”  
…  
..  
.  
I don’t know why I’m writing this. I can’t even see my left foot in this goddamn fog. Actually, I can’t even move my left foot. I assume its gone, and I’ll be gone next.  
…  
I guess it’s better if I’m gone. Everything else about my life is gone, so why should I bother fighting?  
The fog can take me now.   
I just hope this note doesn’t vanish too. I want people to remember me. I… I want to be remember, goddamnit! I…   
…  
Why do I care? I’m done for anyway. In a little while, I probably won’ feel anything anyway.  
…  
Hold on.  
There’s… There’s something peeking outside the window to my empty apartment. I’m going to go take a look!  
…  
I’m back. There’s this… Well, I wouldn’t call it a “person”. It’s more like a fine black mist inside the dense fog. I swear I can see some red specks inside of it.  
…  
Holy shit, it’s in the house! I had to run out of the room and lock myself in the bathroom! It just… Holy fuck it just MELTED the window into something weird! Like mercury or some shit and it was red!  
Listen… Listen to me WELL. If a dense fog starts coming to your neighborhood, you’ve got to run! If you’re reading this then you’ve got -

(The note is torn in half)

++++++++++++++

You look up from your computer screen.

There’s a trail of fog dancing by your window.


End file.
